


圣保罗夜未眠/Sleepless in São Paulo

by Liapotter



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Chinese, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某一年夏天Mark跟着Wardo一家回圣保罗度假。</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣保罗夜未眠/Sleepless in São Paulo

Eduardo的床不算很大，甚至有点挤，Mrs. Saverin——call me Luiza, please，她用不太熟练的英语说，她只会说些简单的日常用语， 依靠Eduardo从中翻译的对话让Mark和她都不太舒服，因此两句之后，他们都没了话说，Luiza起身拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀离开起居室——她答应去帮Mark找张行军床或者闲置床垫什么的，但是她从来没把行军床拿出来过。其实Mark可以去睡客房，只不过两个人边喝啤酒边有一搭没一搭的闲聊直到困得睁不开眼，直接爬到就在身后的床上似乎是唯一正确合理的选择。于是两晚之后Mark继续爬上同一张床似乎也是再正常不过。

Mark上床睡觉的时候还不到十二点。Eduardo不在，似乎是去参加一个老朋友的生日派对，据说他们小时候住在同一条街上，彼此仍然亲密无间之类之类。临走之前Eduardo反复又问了几次Mark要不要跟他一起去，Mark盯着Eduardo丝绸衬衫上闪亮的袖扣看了半天，他几乎可以肯定那是一对价值不菲的钻石袖扣，然后耸了耸肩。你知道我还有些程序要写，作业什么的。Edaurdo不太确定地点了点头，片刻之后独自驾车离开。

事实上Mark能写的东西非常有限。Eduardo的房间里没有网线，无线信号非常差，Mark懒得下楼到书房里去，况且他也不太想遇见Luiza或者更糟，Eduardo的爸爸。于是不到十二点他就躺在了床上，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，听着窗外逐渐变大的雨声。在他没有注意的时候外面下起了雨。室内又潮湿又闷热。

Mark的睡眠一直不太规律，长期黑白颠倒的生活让他的生物钟有些紊乱，常常要累到筋疲力尽才能入睡。在他醒来之前他甚至没有意识到自己睡着了。他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，Eduardo床不算大，甚至有些挤。

Mark不知道Eduardo是什么时候回来的，也不知道现在是几点，天还没亮。手机就在枕头边上，但他懒得伸手去拿。Eduardo身上有烟草和酒精混合的味道，但是并不太重，他的身体一侧紧紧贴着Mark裸露的后背，传来源源不断的热度。至少Eduardo回来之后打开了空调。

Mark小心翼翼地转过身，生怕吵醒Eduardo，不过事实是Eduardo睡得非常熟，嘴巴微微张开着，一手搭在腹部，一手勾在枕头边上。Mark皱起眉毛，越过Eduardo的身体摸了摸床的另一半，发出一声嗤笑，床的边上至少还睡得下一个饿了半个星期的Dustin，Mark敢肯定。

Eduardo睡着时的样子很蠢，对的就像一般人那么蠢。Mark非常确信他在Eduardo床上醒来的第一天早上，在枕头边上摸到的一小片潮湿是Eduardo流的口水。不过他也并不介意。

Eduardo的头发乱糟糟的缠成一片，在黑暗中看上去仿佛一团要把他的头吞掉的怪物。Mark在心里冲自己摇了摇头。

在家里的时候，Eduardo不用发蜡。家里是指巴西，圣保罗。Mark跟他一起去超市买冰激凌，去海滩游泳（Edurado）晒太阳（what，我不会游泳，Mark耸肩），看着Eduardo顶着一头不受控制的头发在集市里用陌生的语言跟摊贩讨价还价——这感觉非常怪异。

事实是，Mark从来没有依赖过什么人。在他还是小小软软的一团，不会说话不会走路不会自己上厕所的时候依赖他妈妈不能算数。Mark从没想象过，自己会来到这样一座陌生的城市，几乎没有一样事物是自己所熟悉的，大半的时间里都听不懂别人在说些什么。他只能依赖Eduardo。他抬头看着似乎是跟摊贩说到激动处的有些陌生的Eduardo，圣保罗的阳光太刺眼，他只能移开视线。

Eduardo在睡眠中动了动身子，说了句Mark听不懂的含糊的梦话，半是葡语，半是英语。

I know, I know, Mark咕哝着像是抵挡不住诱惑，把头轻轻靠在Eduardo包裹在T恤之下的肩膀上。

恶意呈几何倍数地增长，已经不想再留下来，但是也不想离开。 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写文了……就>w


End file.
